


The Stroke of Midnight!

by LadyRosalune



Series: Midnight Comes to Ouran High School Host Club! [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Troublesome Hitachiin Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalune/pseuds/LadyRosalune
Summary: Kaoru had always known he'd give up his love of Haruhi for his brother. He also knew that someday Hikaru would realize his feelings for the female host. What will happen when midnight strikes and everything changes for the host club? HikaxHaru and KaoxHaru. Rated T for mentions of sex.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru
Series: Midnight Comes to Ouran High School Host Club! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. The Stroke of Midnight!

Kaoru was thinking about Haruhi. Again. It seemed like whenever he wasn’t doing anything else, he’d be thinking about her. Since he’d decided never to act on his feelings for her, he could only allow himself to love her in his dreams. Of course, he never had much time to dream before –

“Kaoru?” Hikaru said slowly, staring at his hands.

“Yes, Hikaru?”

Hikaru always ended up interrupting his dreams. Kaoru couldn’t really be irritated though; he loved his brother far too much for that. He would do everything in his power to make Hikaru happy. Why else would he ignore his first real love?

“Kaoru, I-I think I have feelings for Ha-haruhi.”

Kaoru looked at him in shock. He wasn’t surprised that Hikaru “had feelings” for Haruhi. Everyone knew that. Mostly, he couldn’t believe Hikaru had finally figured it out.

Kaoru snickered. 

“What?” Hikaru demanded, looking up from his hands for the first time with a small pout on his face.

Hikaru’s expression pushed Kaoru over the edge. He sank to the floor, clutching his sides from the pain of the laughter. 

“Hikaru,” he gasped. “You just figured this out? And you honestly think I, your twin, didn’t know?” He laughed for another minute or two before managing to catch his breath. “Well, Hikaru, congratulations on your discovery, but—”

“Kaoru, do you like her too?”

Kaoru froze, then slowly stood up to dust himself off. “Of course not, Hikaru. I only love her as a friend; though I could learn to love her as a sister.” Kaoru forced a devilish grin.

Hikaru blushed, but he knew his brother better than that. “Come on, since when could you lie to me?”

Kaoru didn’t meet Hikaru’s eye.

Hikaru stared at his twin, shocked. Then he quickly thought back. When had Kaoru ever lied to him? He couldn’t think of a time, but maybe he hadn’t been paying enough attention. “Kaoru—”

“Hikaru, just listen. You love Haruhi. I’m okay with that, really. In fact, I’ve been trying to help you. I mean, think about that date that I sent you two on. I lied then. I wasn’t sick, but I did manage to get the two of you on a date. Now what are you going to do about Haruhi?”

“Kaoru, stop lying. I’ve always known we felt the same thing for Haruhi. Originally I assumed we only cared about her as a toy, but if I like her, then that means you do too. I’m not an idiot Kaoru. Maybe I don’t always pay the most attention, but you’re my twin and I know you.”

“Even if I did feel something for Haruhi, it wouldn’t matter. You need her. Besides, you have a much better chance against Tono than I do.”

Hikaru stomped his foot, for all the world looking like a child throwing a tantrum. “Kaoru, just shut up and listen. If you like her, then you should try. She’ll choose one of us and there will be no hard feelings.” 

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, a sad smile playing on his face. “Hikaru, we’ve never had something we couldn’t share. Even if I did like Haruhi, I don’t think it would work out as well as you’re suggesting. But I’m not your competition—Tamaki and possibly Kyoya are. Let’s work on your strategy. We have to plan this out.”

Hikaru opened his mouth to protest, but Kaoru cut him off. “Just trust me ok. I know what I’m doing. We can’t let Tono steal her from us. He might never let us dress up ‘his darling daughter’ again.”

That thought had the intended effect. Hikaru frowned and sat down, his thoughts diverted to the problem of keeping Haruhi away from the Host King. 

Kaoru was with Hikaru strategizing until late at night. When his twin was finally calmed and the two crawled into bed, the elder fell asleep immediately, leaving the younger to stare into the darkness. Had he done the right thing? God he hoped so. He couldn’t let Hikaru go back into his own world. Sleep was many hours in coming that night, but Kaoru stayed quiet, so as not to wake his brother. He’d do anything for his twin, and now he was starting to see just how far he’d go for Hikaru’s happiness. 

_But how far will you go for your own? _A small voice whispered in his mind. Kaoru silenced it. He didn’t have time for happiness. Not yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at the Host Club, the twins were more subdued than usual. Kaoru was quiet and looked exhausted while Hikaru kept stealing glances at the Natural Type before looking away with a faint blush. This had not been the plan, but Kaoru was too tired and honestly dejected to do much about it. He’d have to talk to his twin later but for now hosting was hard enough.__

__“Hika-chan! Kao-chan!” The doors to the Host Club had only just closed when the smallest host bounded over to their table. “Are you ok? You seem quiet. I know! You need some cake!” In a flash the table was covered in cake and Hunny had already begun eating. Both twins frowned slightly and began to protest._ _

__“Hunny-sempai, I really don’t think—”_ _

__“Sempai, we don’t really—”_ _

__“Are you guys ok?” Haruhi broke through the protests like a knife. “Your unison is off so something must be bothering you.”_ _

__Kaoru looked at his crush aghast. She really knew them far too well._ _

__“Ah that’s my precious daughter, always caring for her two devilish brothers. Now,” Tamaki turned magnanimously toward the now annoyed twins. “What is bothering you? Whatever it is, I will fix it!”_ _

__“Go to hell,” the twins spoke immediately, their unison temporarily restored._ _

__Tamaki zoomed to his mushroom corner, where Hikaru followed to halfheartedly poke fun at the Prince Type. Kaoru smiled and was about to join him when Haruhi sat down next to him. He glanced at his brother for a moment before deciding to stay and enjoy the moment._ _

__“Look I’m not an idiot. I know there’s something bothering you. And for some reason, I’m pretty sure it’s different for each of you. So why aren’t you talking about it? You know we’re here to help you if you need us.”_ _

__Kaoru stared at Haruhi. She really was so beautiful and insightful and kind. He’d spent his life waiting to meet someone who could tell him and Hikaru apart. And now he’d spend the rest of his life looking for another person like her while Hikaru got to live in happiness._ _

__“Kaoru? Did I say something wrong?”_ _

__He saw that her eyes were fixed on his hands, fisted in his lap. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and forced himself to relax._ _

__“Of course not, Haruhi. It’s not something I can really talk with you about unfortunately. However, I have a guess at what’s eating Hikaru, and you might be able to help him. So how about I distract Tono and you go take a walk with Hikaru.” Kaoru had stood and taken a step toward his brother when he felt Haruhi’s small hand grab his wrist. He turned back with an eyebrow raised._ _

__Haruhi’s face was serious. “I will come find you after I talk to Hikaru. Maybe I can’t fix your problem but I’m your friend and I will be there for you until this is over. Got it?”_ _

__Kaoru nodded dumbly as his heart raced. He instantly missed the warmth of her hand when she released him. His mind distant, he continued the plan. He distracted Tamaki after pushing his brother toward Haruhi. Once the two of them had left he slinked back to his things and began packing silently, his eyes flitting to the door. He slipped from the room and started toward the car._ _

___I’m sorry Haruhi, but you can never know what’s wrong. ____ _

____As he settled himself in the car alone, Kaoru heard the bell toll. His heart ached as he left Ouran Academy alone for the first time in his life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So how did it go?” Kaoru asked quietly when Hikaru finally entered their bedroom several hours later. _ _ _ _

____“Well, since you took our ride home alone, Haruhi invited me to hers to wait for the car. She made us dinner and we played a game. It was nice.”_ _ _ _

____Kaoru forced a smile. “Good. Did you tell her how you feel?”_ _ _ _

____Hikaru looked at him for a long moment. “What if I did? What would you do if she accepted me? Better question, what would you do if she’d turned me down?”_ _ _ _

____Kaoru forced down the growl in his voice. “Well, if she’d said yes I’d celebrate with you and if she’d said no I’d suggest skipping school tomorrow and going to Mom’s fashion shoot. But you didn’t answer my question. Did you tell her?”_ _ _ _

____Hikaru studied him, an oddly serious look on his face. “You know, she was furious when we got back to the room and you’d left. She said you were supposed to stay and talk to her.”_ _ _ _

____The younger twin frowned at the change of topic. “I told her she couldn’t help so I wouldn’t burden her. Hikaru, please, what’s this about?”_ _ _ _

____Hikaru moved slowly to the window. “You told me once that when you care about someone you have to pay attention to any subtle hints they drop. Haurhi just rolled her eyes when I refused to tell her what was wrong, but when you left without talking to her she was livid. Like, as mad as she was when I insulted Arai in Karuizawa.”_ _ _ _

____Suddenly Hikaru turned back to his brother, eyes glinting. “Haruhi wants you to be honest with her and frankly, I want you to be honest with me too. She clearly cares about you so why won’t you go to her?”_ _ _ _

____Kaoru sat frozen on the bed, sure he looked as lost as he felt. “But it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” He said softly._ _ _ _

____“What?” Hikaru crossed his arms. “Come on Kaoru, just tell me what’s going on.”_ _ _ _

____When Kaoru met his brother’s gaze, his eyes seemed almost empty. “You have to tell her. It’s almost midnight anyway. The spell is going to break. But I don’t think I can bear to see anyone else marry her.”_ _ _ _

____“Marry?!” Hikaru almost yelped. “Kaoru we’re in high school. What are you talking about?”_ _ _ _

____Kaoru’s voice was stronger now, almost feverish. “You have to marry Haruhi. Otherwise we could lose her and she’s too important to both of us. I mean, you love her right?”_ _ _ _

____Hikaru stared at his brother in shock. “Yesterday I realized I had feelings for her and now you think I love her?” He sat down heavily on the bed. “Kaoru, I don’t know about all that.”_ _ _ _

____Suddenly Kaoru’s hands were fisted in his brother’s shirt as he pulled Hikaru’s face to his. “You have to figure it out! If Kyoya doesn’t know his own feelings yet, he’ll figure them out soon. And Tamaki is getting close too. You don’t have any more time to decide how you feel!”_ _ _ _

____“So you do have feelings for her also. I told you so.” Hikaru’s voice was quiet, surprisingly calm considering their position. “In fact, if one of us loves her, I’m pretty sure it’s you.”_ _ _ _

____Kaoru took a step back, then another. “But, Hikaru… You… I can’t do that to you.” His fists clenched again and Hikaru swore he saw a glimmer of moisture in his brother’s eye as Kaoru turned from the room. “You have to talk to Haruhi. Please, Hikaru, don’t lose her.”_ _ _ _

____Hikaru watched as the door swung shut behind his twin. He’d noticed Haruhi’s reactions earlier, but he had only really meant to convince Kaoru to tell him the truth. He’d had no idea of the true depths of Kaoru’s feelings._ _ _ _

_____Love. His twin loved Haruhi. That much was now painfully obvious. But what about himself? What did he feel? Did he love Haruhi? Maybe… ____ _ _ _

______Looking down at the visible lines in his shirt from Kaoru’s vice-grip, Hikaru knew that their relationship would change now. After all, Kaoru was right—they’d never had something they couldn’t share before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaoru had walked out of the mansion and into the garden after he left their room. What had he done? His plan was so perfect, but he’d messed it up—he’d admitted his own feelings to Hikaru. He kicked himself. How could he have been so stupid? Now Hikaru might try to be the bigger man and put Haruhi aside. _ _ _ _ _ _

Kaoru could feel his eyes prickling again as he wondered if he’d ruined this for them both. He truly couldn’t stand the thought of any of the other hosts with Haruhi. She was theirs—no one else’s. 

He sighed and sat down on a bench, opening his phone to play a game while he cooled off.

_______5 missed calls. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaoru hadn’t even realized he’d never turned his phone on after school. Most people who called them would call Hikaru’s phone, so Kaoru didn’t use his much. He honestly couldn’t remember when he’d last gotten a phone call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Let’s see, the first one was from Hikaru a bit after I left school. The other four… Are from Haruhi?_

__________The younger twin blinked in surprise. It figured she’d have his number since he and Hikaru had gotten her the phone in the first place, but he had never received anything from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The last call was only a few minutes ago. That was odd. Why’d she called him so late? As he stared at his phone, considering, it began to ring again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Moshi Moshi._ ”

____________“Kaoru! You picked up! Thank goodness!” Haruhi’s voice sounded relieved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Haruhi? Is something wrong? Are you and your dad okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course. I was worried about you though. Hikaru called me and told me he hadn’t been able to reach you after school.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kaoru stared at the phone for a moment before answering. “Hikaru said what? We were just talking a few minutes ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Haruhi was silent for a moment. “What happened today, Kaoru? Hikaru was worried when you weren’t in the club room. Why didn’t you talk to me? I told you I’m your friend and I’m here for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know Haruhi. Speaking of which, what did Hikaru tell you about his problems?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He told me he was worried about you, that you were lying to him.” Kaoru didn’t hear her next few sentences. That’s what Hikaru had said? The idiot! This had been his opportunity to confess! Why couldn’t he just do that? He was going to lose Haruhi for the both of them. “—but I knew it had to be important for you to lie about it. So Kaoru, you damn well better tell me what’s going on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Haruhi—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kaoru, I’m serious. If you’re lying to your brother about something, you need help or at least a confidante. Now it’s late. Meet me at school tomorrow ten minutes early in the club room. Your brother is worried about you, and Kyoya-sempai will blame me if you guys start fighting again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kaoru smiled sadly. “Ok. I’ll see you then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good. Now, goodnight Kaoru.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Goodnight.” The line clicked and went dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kaoru stayed on the bench for a long time, staring up at the stars. _What was he going to do? _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Kaoru pressed his hand to the door to Music Room 3 the next morning, he almost turned and ran. Maybe he could move to the United States or France to finish high school. That could work. He hadn’t decided if he was staying in Japan for university anyway.______________

_____ _

_____ _

He shook his head. Between the six of them, the Host Club would probably manage to drag him back before his plane even took off. Besides, Hikaru would be furious. He thought back to his morning conversation with his elder brother.

_“Hikaru, I have to go to the school a few minutes early. It’s up to you if you want to come along or meet me there.” Kaoru hadn’t been able to meet his brother’s eye as this was the first time they’d spoken since their fight last night._

_Hikaru looked at him, silent as he brushed his teeth. “Why?” He mumbled around the toothbrush._

_“Haruhi is dragging me there early to talk. I need to reassure her that we’re both fine. Thanks by the way for lying to her yesterday and making her more worried.” Kaoru rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the bathroom. “Maybe you can go and pretend to be me, that might—”_

_“Kaoru.” Hikaru’s eyes were like liquid gold as he stared at his twin. “Even if we could pull one over on Haruhi, you’ve stood her up twice already, and you sent me on that one date instead. This isn’t like middle school; Haruhi does care which of us meets her. Besides, I called her last night because I think you need to talk to her. You’ll be miserable until you deal with this.”_

________________Kaoru sighed heavily. He really didn’t want to do this. But when he opened the door and saw Haruhi, sitting on the couch reviewing her notes, he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave Ouran. He’d never be able to as long as Haruhi was here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You came.” Haruhi’s face was impassive but her tone was relieved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah. Sorry about yesterday.” Kaoru moved to sit next to her, not meeting her gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Kaoru,” the female host began slowly, reaching a hand out to his shoulder. When Kaoru moved away from her, she pulled her hand back and stared at her lap. “Your brother and I are worried about you. Please tell me what’s going on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Haruhi, I can’t. Hikaru and I will be fine, we always are. To be honest,” Kaoru steeled himself for the words, feeling his heart breaking a bit. “It’s none of your business.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He stood to leave, turning his back so she couldn’t see the anguish in his eyes, when he heard her speak again behind him. “Maybe that’s so. Maybe it’s not my business.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She walked around the couch until she was facing him, her back to the door. “But I’m your friend. I know you two are new to real friendships, but friends are here whether you like it or not and they’re going to help. Your brother and I and the rest of the club are worried about you. Whatever is wrong with you, you need to tell me. You don’t have to handle these things alone anymore!” Haruhi hadn’t noticed the gradual escalation in her voice until she practically yelled the last sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kaoru stared at her. Her face was flushed from yelling and her fists were clenched. She looked beautiful, even with the icy glare in her eyes. He tentatively reached out a hand toward her face and suddenly found himself trapped by two small arms wrapped around his waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kaoru stood frozen as Haruhi hugged him. Instinctively he returned the hug, bringing one hand up to bury in her hair. “Please Kaoru. You told Hikaru once that you have to tell people how you feel. He told me that you played sick that day in Karuizawa. So maybe you should take your own advice as well. Please tell me what’s wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Haruhi lifted her head to look up at him and found her friend’s eyes filled with tears. “Kaoru—” Her words were cut off as Kaoru leaned in and kissed her. He broke the contact quickly, but it seemed to last forever and not nearly long enough. They stood, silent for a moment, both shocked by his action._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What the hell Kaoru?! If you think by kissing me you can get out of explaining yourself…” Kaoru tuned her out. He’d screwed up. He’d kissed her. Now he really had no choice but to move abroad. Not looking at her, Kaoru moved around the still ranting girl and walked silently toward the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Just before he reached the door, Kaoru felt his wrist captured in another of Haruhi’s vice-grips. She was waiting for an answer, he realized. “You want to know the truth?” His voice was low and hoarse, threatening the tears he was holding back from his eyes. “I love you, Haruhi, but you’re not mine. When you decide who it is you love and want to stay with, just promise you won’t abandon us. Hikaru and I, we need you, Haruhi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He felt the grip on his wrist relax and pulled away. There was no sound behind him. As soon as he was out of sight of the music room, Kaoru began to run. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he ran anyway, desperate to get away from the feeling of her in his arms with his lips on hers. In the distance, the bell tolled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Haruhi? Are you ok? Where’s Kaoru?” Hikaru spoke softly, more calmly than he felt, since class had already started. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Haruhi looked distant as she answered. “I don’t know. He left. I—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fujioka-san, Hitachiin-san, please be quiet and pay attention.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’ll tell you after class,” Haruhi whispered. She stared blankly at the teacher as he continued talking. Hikaru struggled to focus, worried as he was regarding his brother and best friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Throughout the class period, Hikaru checked his phone, hoping for a message from his brother. Nothing popped up on the screen. When the bell finally rung, signaling the end of the period, Hikaru grabbed Haruhi’s hand and dragged her from the class. Her lack of protest increased Hikaru’s worry as they walked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Haruhi.” Hikaru spun around putting his hands on her shoulders. “Haruhi what happened? You look terrible. What happened to Kaoru? Where is he?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Haruhi’s hand unconsciously went to her mouth. Hikaru felt his mouth go dry even as his heart leapt. Had Kaoru finally moved? “Haruhi?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hikaru, I don’t know what to do. Kaoru said,” her eyes glazed for a moment. “He said he loved me. But then he left. What’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He looked down at her, drowning in the confusion in her eyes. Finally he looked away. “Kaoru’s not the only one. I think the whole club loves you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Is that why he said I wasn’t his?” Haruhi asked softly, her voice thoughtful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hikaru stared at her, wishing he knew what all Kaoru had said. Finally he sighed loudly. “Kaoru decided to play martyr. He wasn’t going to tell you at all, you know. Me either in fact. He decided you’d be happier with someone else and didn’t want me or the rest of the club to worry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Stupid,” Haruhi muttered. “He’s so stupid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hikaru blinked at her, watching as her hands fisted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He doesn’t get to decide who makes me happy. And doesn’t he understand that he deserves to be happy as much as anyone else?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Haruhi…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked up at him. “You guys are my friends. I want all of you in my life. He—” her voice broke. “He thought I would leave you guys if I fell in love with someone else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hikaru felt his stomach drop. _“You have to marry Haruhi. Otherwise we could lose her and she’s too important to both of us… You don’t have any more time to decide how you feel!”_ So that’s what Kaoru had meant. 

__________________“You… you won’t leave, right?” His voice was little more than a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Haruhi gaped at him for a moment before taking and squeezing his hand. “Of course I won’t. I told you. You’re my friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hikaru studied her hand which was still holding his. “What if we—” his voice faltered, but was stronger after he took a breath. “What if _I_ don’t want to just be your friend?”

____________________Haruhi looked at him blankly for a moment, and Hikaru had to fight back a chuckle. “As your friends, we spend a lot of time with you and get to be near you. But only one person will get to stay by your side forever, supporting you and loving you. I want that. But,” he added quickly, cutting Haruhi off before she could speak. “So does Kaoru. And I think the others do too. I don’t want you to answer me right now. I want you to think about it. Anyway, after classes, I’ll go find Kaoru. You can come with me if you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He turned and walked back to class, feeling the burning of Haruhi’s eyes on his back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day was long. Longer than any he could remember. Kaoru never did show up for class or call. By the time the last bell rang, Hikaru felt he couldn’t sit still for another moment. Before he could take off running toward the car, Haruhi grabbed his hand and began pulling him in the opposite direction. “We have to tell the club. At least that we won’t be there. Kyoya-senpai will triple my debt if I leave without explaining.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“So you’re coming with me?” Hikaru asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course I am.” Haruhi spoke as if there had never been a doubt. “I don’t have an answer for you yet, but I’m going after Kaoru with you.”

Hikaru smiled. He didn’t really want to lose Haruhi to his brother, but better Kaoru than Tono. _I wonder if that’s what Kaoru had felt this whole time? Well, he almost cried about it and I’m not. Hmmm._

He was roused from his thoughts when they entered the music room, and was immediately confronted with an unforeseen problem.

____________________“Your brother is missing?! This is a job for your daddy! Come on men! We have no choice but to leave the lovely ladies for the day and go in search of the younger naughty twin!” Tamaki was spinning as he spoke, glitter and roses flying in every direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Senpai,” Haruhi rolled her eyes. “We don’t need the whole club to go. You guys open as usual. We just wanted you to know that we wouldn’t be here at the club today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Haruhi, we’ll have to provide all your bookings with a small gift to apologize for canceling their appointments. I’m adding that to your debt.” Kyoya’s voice was quiet and his glasses had a glare that hid his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hikaru’s hands clenched. “No Kyoya-senpai. I’ll pay for the gifts. She’s doing me a favor. You can’t hold that over her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Haruhi blinked at him and Kyoya’s shocked eyes were visible for an instant before the glare hid them again. “Very good. We expect all three of you to be here and ready to work tomorrow.” His words were cheerful but his voice was icy. Hikaru thought back to Kaoru’s words, _“If Kyoya doesn’t know his own feelings yet, he’ll figure out soon.”_ His twin was right. They really did all love Haruhi. Damnit.

______________________After the two had left the club and were on their way to the car, Haruhi muttered, “You don’t have to pay for me. I can pay off my own debt you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hikaru laughed. “Of course you can. But I’m not letting Kyoya-senpai charge you for helping us. He uses your debt to keep you close to him. Actually,” he paused for a moment, staring down at Haruhi. “Kaoru and I might pay off your debt when this is over. I don’t like how our Shadow King uses it as leverage over you. Who knows how far he’d go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“He wouldn’t do anything. He’s already made it clear that there’s no merit and nothing for him to gain by using it to manipulate me.” Haruhi’s matter of fact tone was only slightly belied by a tensing in her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hikaru frowned at her, but continued the quick stride toward the waiting car. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I think you’re too trusting. Even if he doesn’t have the same feelings for you that we do, there are plenty of things he could bully you into that would have _merit_ ” he spat the word “to any guy.”

________________________Haruhi shrugged. “He was just trying to make a point about me being a girl and defenseless. He agreed there was no value in actually acting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hikaru froze. “What exactly did he do, Haruhi?” He didn’t turn to face her, afraid that his anger would show through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Well,” Haruhi said thoughtfully. “It was at the beach house. I’d accidentally run into his room and he was telling me about all the flowers he’d had to buy the girls after those thugs threw me off the cliff. Then he said I could pay him back with my body and pinned me to the bed—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“He what?!” Hikaru yelled, spinning back to her. His eyes were burning and he looked ready to run back to the club and beat the Shadow King within an inch of his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“But he didn’t do anything, Hikaru.” Haruhi’s voice was exasperated as she put a hand on Hikaru’s shoulder and pushed him back down the hall to the car. “He was trying to make a point. Then I told him he wouldn’t do it because he wouldn’t gain anything. He agreed and left.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hikaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. She really didn’t seem to think this was a big deal. “So maybe he didn’t do anything that time. What if he had been serious though? I don’t want him to have that kind of power over you or anyone else I care about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Haruhi shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s go get Kaoru. That’s the important thing right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Hikaru didn’t entirely agree. Beating up his senpai was still a pretty tempting alternative. But they did need to find Kaoru before he did something stupid. And he'd need his twin's help to deal with Kyoya-senpai.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_________________

Kaoru was sitting on his bed with a sketchbook when they arrived. When he saw Haruhi, he flushed. _I knew I should have left the country._ “What are you guys doing here? Don’t you have club activities? Kyoya-senpai will be pissed at you for skipping, especially Haruhi.”

____

____

__________________________“Yeah, speaking of that,” Hikaru growled, momentarily distracted from their goal. “We need to pay off Haruhi’s debt before Kyoya-senpai decides to actually blackmail Haruhi into sex.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kaoru shot to his feet as Haruhi rolled her eyes and protested, “He wouldn’t actually do anything and I wouldn’t have agreed even if he was serious. Come on, Hikaru…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Hikaru, what are you talking about? Haruhi, did he threaten you? Did he hurt you? I’m going to kill him.” Kaoru had started pacing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“We need to move her outside the country. All three of us can move to Europe to finish school!” Hikaru suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I like it, but we’ll have to go deep undercover. Otherwise Kyoya-senpai will find us.” Kaoru added, pacing faster now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Haruhi doesn’t have a passport—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“We’ll have to enroll her in a school—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Maybe mom can help—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Can you both please chill for a moment?!” Haruhi yelled to be heard over their rant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“NO!” The twins yelled in unison, their faces almost as red as their hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Haruhi looked at them for a long moment before spinning around. Her shoulders were shaking. “Haruhi? Are you ok?” Kaoru asked quickly, moving toward her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He put his hand on her shoulder as her hands went to her face. He could feel her shoulders heaving under his hand. “Haruhi, don’t cry. We can bring your dad with us—” He spun her around and she broke down laughing, sinking to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Haruhi?” They asked in unison, staring in shock at their friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Haruhi, for her part, could barely breathe through her laughter. “You idiots!” She finally managed to choke out. “You’re as bad as Tamaki-senpai!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hikaru frowned. “That’s just rude. We’re completely serious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Well, so is Tono usually.” Kaoru added thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Haruhi’s laughter redoubled. The twins looked at each other thoughtfully before small smiles broke out on their devilish faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Now guys. I told you. It was at the beach house and Kyoya-senpai just wanted me to understand why you guys were worried about me. When I got it he got off me and left the room. He’s never so much as made a hint since. Besides,” Her face was becoming serious again. “Don’t you think I can say no for myself? I owe a debt. I’m not a slave. Even if he would cut my debt I wouldn’t do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hikaru huffed again. “That’s not the point. It’s the principle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Exactly Hikaru. I have principles. I’m not going to have sex for money. Now can we please drop it?” Haruhi rolled her eyes. “Besides, I’m not the one we came here to talk to.” She glared at Kaoru, who immediately became very interested in his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hikaru turned to his brother also. “Kaoru, why’d you leave today? You’ve been acting weird all week. Can you please just let us help you already?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kaoru frowned at his brother. “You know you can’t help except by leaving me out of this. Besides, you have your own thing to fix.” He glanced at Haruhi, raising his eyebrow suggestively to the older twin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hikaru looked at him blankly. “Huh?” He and Haruhi looked at each other and shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Jeez Hikaru, you can be so dense.” Kaoru put his head in his hands. He looked up when he felt a light tough on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Hikaru and I already talked. To be honest, he was a lot more straightforward with me than you were, Kaoru.” Haruhi’s eyes were warm and kind as they looked into his. “I’ll give you the same answer I gave him: I don’t know what I feel right now. I need to think about it. But—” her look turned stern. “No more sulking that you’re going to lose me or deciding that you’re not available.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kaoru sputtered, but no words came out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I care about both of you, and I won’t have you avoiding me, got that?” Haruhi finished, wagging her finger under his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kaoru took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. “Fine. I won’t move abroad. Mom wasn’t thrilled with the idea anyway…”

“You talked to _Mom_ about _moving abroad without me_?!” Hikaru yelled running at his brother. He grabbed a pillow on the way and started beating Kaoru with it.

______________________________Haruhi watched for a moment then, shrugging, picked up another pillow from the bed and started whacking both of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Soon all three were embroiled in the pillow fight to end all pillow fights. When they all finally collapsed on the ground exhausted and breathless from laughing, Kaoru had a chance to think. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. At least his and Hikaru’s feelings were both out in the open. That gave them an advantage over the other hosts. And Haruhi didn’t seem horrified at the idea of them loving her, which he had been a little worried about. This could be the start of something good. He smiled, a big relieved smile, the first in several days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Haruhi left their house after dinner ( _“you’re here anyway so you might as well eat some nice food before you go home”_ ) Kaoru volunteered to give her a ride home. It was, after all, his fault she’d come over. As they rode across town to Haruhi’s apartment, Kaoru gathered his nerve and cleared his throat.

“ _Ne_ , Haruhi?”

__________________________________“Hm? What’s up Kaoru?” She smiled at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He chanced a glance at her before returning his gaze to his hands. “Now that you know what’s going on, do you think, um… Could we go out sometime? Like on a date? Actually us though, not you and Hikaru.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Haruhi smiled at him and put a hand lightly on his knee. “Sure Kaoru. We can do that sometime.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kaoru grinned. When they arrived at Haruhi’s apartment and he walked her to the door, he bent down swiftly to kiss her cheek. She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. The whole ride home, Kaoru was smiling like that blonde idiot in a day dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________Maybe this could work out. Nothing would be the same, sure, but maybe (just maybe) he could be with the girl of his dreams. Of course he had to woo her and win her, but that was normal. He was willing to take that chance. The important thing was that he and Hikaru were still speaking and that Haruhi hadn’t written him off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________Yeah, maybe the spell on the carriage was breaking. But maybe the carriage wasn’t what held them together, what held her in his life. Maybe she was the slipper that would bring them all back together come morning and keep them there even after the bell tolled midnight. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over two years after the events of "The Stroke of Midnight". It's graduation day for Haruhi and the twins and Kaoru has a surprise for his friends.

It was finally his graduation day. As all of the third years gathered in the prep room behind the grand ballroom, getting ready for the ceremony, Kaoru couldn’t help but be distracted by the small brunette between him and his brother. Haruhi. His girlfriend. Even now, almost two and a half years after their first date, Kaoru couldn’t believe how his life had turned out.

He still remembered the day he’d confessed his feelings for her. That day she’d chased after him, still caring what happened to him even after he’d kissed her. When she agreed to go on a date with him, Kaoru could have cried in joy. He’d never expected to have the chance to court Haruhi, but court her he did. 

They’d gone on several dates over the next few months. Hikaru had taken her out a few times too. The deal the two had was that they’d both pursue her and let her choose, with no hard feelings. Kaoru kept expecting his brother to change his mind and ask him to step away, but the older twin kept to the deal completely. However, when Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai had both started to ask Haruhi to social events, or kendo matches in the case of the latter, Kaoru had decided it was time to make his move. Right after the end of their first year, he’d asked Haruhi to be his girlfriend. It was the only moment of his life scarier than confessing to her. But after a considering pause she’d smiled and agreed.

Now here she was, standing next to him before their high school graduation. She’d grown even closer to him and his brother since the others had graduated. The former host club still met up occasionally, but she had truly become his and Hikaru’s best friend. She even agreed to sleepovers on occasion. He supposed she’d finally accepted what it meant to be part of the “us” rather than “everyone else.” 

Haruhi looked up, right into his bright amber eyes, and blushed lightly. “Kaoru, you’re staring at me again.”

Kaoru laughed to hide his embarrassment and nerves. “Of course. You’re too beautiful for me to keep my eyes off of.”

Haruhi and Hikaru groaned in unison. “Dude,” his brother muttered. “We only need one Tono. Please tone it down.”

Haruhi giggled cutely. When they looked down at her, eyebrows raised, she explained. “Well, I just pictured you two with blonde wigs and blue contacts trying to mimic Tamaki-senpai. All three of you were doing his crazy antics in unison.” She broke off, laughing harder. 

The two brothers smiled at each other and laughed with her. Kaoru took her hand as he laughed and held it tight. Yes. This was Haruhi, the girl he loved. The girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He felt an odd catch in his throat at that thought. The nerves were back. 

“Good evening, students! Are you ready for the ceremony?” One of the teachers had stepped into the room. 

“Hai, Sensei!” The students chorused. It was time. 

The ceremony passed in a blur. In true Ouran fashion, each graduating student announced their plan for after graduation. Almost all were continuing to university, either in Japan or abroad, but many were also starting to work in their families’ companies. He and Hikaru were among those staying. They’d thought of going to Europe to study fashion, but Haruhi wanted to go to ToDai, so all three would be starting at Tokyo University in April. His parents were happy. ToDai was considered one of the most prestigious schools in the country. While Hikaru was focusing on business and taking side classes in fashion, Kaoru had opted for the reverse. The two would be well-balanced to take over their mom’s fashion business upon graduation. They were also working with her on the new spring line. 

Really, Kaoru thought happily, everything had worked out well for them. In fact, there was really only one thing missing. His hand drifted to his pocket where a small bump met his fingers. He took a deep breath and refocused himself on the ceremony. There would be time for that later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Haruhiiiiiii! Come to daddy!” It wasn’t until Kaoru caught sight of red hair that he knew for sure who had grabbed Haruhi. 

“Good evening, Ranka-san. I’m glad you could attend the ceremony.” Kaoru smiled holding out his hand to Haruhi’s father.

“Oh dear me, you look so handsome tonight,” Ranka winked as he shook the younger man’s hand. “And of course I’m here. I couldn’t miss my baby girl’s high school graduation! Haruhi, I’m so glad you finally told everyone you’re a girl. You look so wonderful in that dress!”

Haruhi looked down thoughtfully. All of the students had removed their robes after the ceremony to display their fancy suits and gowns. Mrs. Hitachiin had provided one of her own pieces, insisting that she dress up for graduation since all the students’ parents would be in attendance. And since the club had told the school that she was in fact female last year before Tamaki and Kyoya graduated, that meant Haruhi was in a dress rather than a suit.

Kaoru was perfectly happy Haruhi was dressing like a girl now. She really was beautiful in women’s clothes, especially now that her hair had grown out to around shoulder length. He had to scare other guys away from her on occasion, but at Ouran at least everyone knew who her friends were. Between the host club and their families, the Nekozawa family, and the Kasanoda syndicate, Haruhi was very well protected. Not that she knew or cared, but that wasn’t the point.

What would they think of his plans, Kaoru wondered abruptly. His brother knew, of course, but he hadn’t spoken to any of the other guys. Well, it was too late to back out now. Besides, they’d accepted the two dating without too much trouble. 

“Haruhiiiii! Daddy’s coming!” By process of elimination, everyone knew who had arrived even before the blonde tried to grab Haruhi. With the forewarning, she was able to sidestep behind her father, who swiftly knocked Tamaki to the ground. 

“I could have sworn I heard something. It’s an awfully nice place for it to have vermin don’t you think?” Ranka said coolly while holding Tamaki down with his foot. 

“Good evening Ranka-san. I’ll talk to the exterminator, don’t worry.” Kyoya walked over smirking slightly. “Congratulations Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru.” He added as an afterthought, his smile becoming a bit more genuine.

“Hi Kyoya-senpai. Uh, hi Tono.” Kaoru laughed as he looked down at the still trapped blonde. 

“Ranka-san please? Why can’t you hassle the little devil actually dating my darling daughter?” Tamaki struggled to remove the otaku from his back. 

“Don’t worry Kaoru, dear. You’re welcome to date Haruhi. You’re not a pervert trying to take advantage of her.” Ranka smiled warmly at the twin. They had gotten along very well since Kaoru and Haruhi started dating. The fact that Kaoru kept smuggling him new dresses certainly didn’t hurt, but Haruhi was not aware of that part of their relationship. 

“Hmm, I wonder where Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are. They’re the only ones missing now,” Haruhi said thoughtfully. Kaoru knew she hadn’t seen the eldest former club-members since summer vacation. 

“We’ll be meeting them at the Hitachiin mansion shortly. They volunteered to help set up for the afterparty.” Kyoya replied, not looking up from the new smartphone he’d gotten. 

“Afterparty?” Haruhi asked blankly.

“Of course, my darling daughter!” Ranka squealed. “You didn’t think we’d miss the opportunity to throw a party to celebrate your graduation, did you?”

Haruhi’s expression was torn between annoyance and anticipation. As much as she still hated large gatherings, she did like rich people food. Kaoru smiled, knowing her internal struggle. “It’s ok Haruhi. It’s only a small group. The former host club and their families, Renge, and Basanova. So it won’t be a big party, you don’t have to change clothes, and there will be sushi.”

Haruhi looked over at him for moment. “Oh and I have flats for you in the car,” Kaoru added, grinning his Cheshire cat smile. He watched as excitement won out on her face. 

“Thanks Kaoru!” She grinned, then looked around at the rest of the group. Before she could say anything a loud rumble erupted from her stomach. “Um, could we head over there soon? I haven’t eaten since breakfast…”

The group laughed and began to escort the three new graduates from the hall. Kaoru hung back for a moment with Ranka. “Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Haruhi reached the front of the building she realized that her father and Kaoru were no longer with them. She was about to go back for them when Hikaru put a hand on her arm. “They’ll be along in a moment. Come here, I want to talk to you for a second while we wait.”

Haruhi shrugged and followed him under the still bare sakura trees. “What’s up Hikaru?”

The older twin looked down at her for a moment, his hands in his pockets. “Haruhi, you’re… happy with Kaoru, right?”

Haruhi looked up at him thoughtfully. “Yeah, I am. It’s been a good couple of years. I’ve had a lot of fun. I’m happy being around you too though.”

Hikaru laughed softly. “That’s not what I mean. Haruhi…” He looked at her for a long moment. “Are you in love with Kaoru?”

Haruhi nodded, a small smile on her lips. “Yeah I am.” Her face fell a little as she looked again at the twin in front of her. “Are you going to be ok? I know we’ve been dating for a while, but I also know you had feelings for me too. You guys did tell me the same day after all.”

Hikaru forced a small smile. He knew he’d be alright, but today it was harder than most. He wrapped her in a hug. “I’ll be fine. I’m glad the two of you are happy.”

Haruhi patted him on the back comfortingly. “We’re all starting uni soon. You’ll find someone who’s perfect for you. Someone who’ll make you much happier than I could have.”

Hikaru smiled at her, grateful for the support. He spotted Kaoru and a beaming Ranka emerge from the school. “Come on, Haruhi, they’re here.”

Kaoru looked thoughtfully at his brother as they entered the limo and began the drive home. He knew his brother still loved Haruhi, but had willingly stepped aside when Haruhi and Kaoru had begun dating. He wasn’t sure what they’d been talking about, but he trusted them. And he’d ask Hikaru later. 

Haruhi, as expected, was thrilled to take off the fancy pumps she’d been wearing for the ceremony and switch into comfortable ballet flats. She was even happier when they reached the Hitachiin mansion and she caught sight of the large amount of sushi waiting for them. Kaoru smiled as he followed a gleeful Haruhi to the food. 

“HARU-CHAN!!!!” Hunny appeared out of nowhere and pulled Haruhi into a hug. “We missed you! Congratulations on graduating! Do you like the party?”

Haruhi laughed as the older boy danced around her like a child. Behind him, Mori looked on with a small smile and ruffled her hair. 

“Thanks guys!” She replied smiling. She managed to keep up a conversation while filling her plate quickly with all her favorite seafood, most especially tuna. 

Soon the four along with the other hosts had all settled at a table together to eat. Elsewhere in the room, the parents were still chatting. Kaoru watched suspiciously as Ranka and his mother had a whispered conversation complete with excited gestures at him and Haruhi. He’d have to do this soon or Ranka would spoil the surprise for everyone. 

As everyone finished eating and began to mingle again, Kaoru took Haruhi’s hand and led her out to the gardens. 

“Kaoru? Why are we out here?” She asked after they’d walked for a while. 

“I wanted to talk to you alone for a minute. We haven’t been alone all day.” He squeezed her hand gently and the two sat down on a small stone bench. He looked up at the moon thoughtfully. This was the same spot he’d been sitting all those years ago when Haruhi called, demanding to know what was so wrong that he’d lie to Hikaru about it. If he could go back and tell that Kaoru how this had all played out, the younger version of himself would never have believed him. 

“Haruhi,” he spoke finally, turning to look at her. “I’m so proud of you. You made it to Ouran, graduated at the top of our class, and even managed to break me and Hikaru out of our shell. You’re an amazing young lady and I’m so glad that I’ve gotten to spend the last few years with you.”

Haruhi frowned a bit. “Kaoru? Is something wrong?” 

Kaoru shook his head, holding back a smile. Leave it to Haruhi to think his romantic confession meant something was wrong. “What I mean, Haruhi, is that I love you. And…” he took a breath to steel himself. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Slowly he moved from the bench to the ground, pulling the small box from his pocket. “Haruhi, will you marry me?”

She gaped at him for a long moment before smiling. “Yes.” It was all she needed to say. Kaoru slipped the delicate ring onto her finger before kissing her tenderly. 

“So is this why you accosted my dad earlier and why he was so excited?” She asked thoughtfully.

Kaoru laughed, kissed her again, and led her back to the party. When they entered the room Hikaru, Ranka, and Mrs. Hitachiin all looked at the pair expectantly. Kaoru gently raised Haruhi’s hand that he was still holding so that the ring caught the light. All three faces broke into wide grins and Hikaru whistled loudly. 

Kyoya looked up at the whistle and took in the situation at a glance. With a raised eyebrow, he tapped Tamaki’s shoulder and said something in his ear. Kaoru narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched the Host King’s face fall as he looked at their hands, then break into a small smile when he caught a glimpse of Haruhi’s radiant smile. 

“Everyone!” Tamaki said loudly, getting the attention of the room. “A toast, to all of tonight’s graduates! Congratulations everyone! Also, best wishes to the happy couple. Congratulations on your engagement!”

The room was silent for a moment before chaos broke. Hunny was in Haruhi’s arms squealing, while Mori clapped Kaoru on the back. Hikaru ran over to embrace the pair, with his mother and Ranka steps behind him. Tamaki and Kyoya smiled and were ready for the next round of hugs. Renge was screaming into a phone on the other side of the room, probably telling the whole school about the engagement. Kasanoda walked over to give Haruhi a small hug before retreating to get cake and sulk over his missed chance.

The party, which in truth had been planned as much for an engagement party as a graduation party, lasted well into the night. Kaoru and Haruhi didn’t get another chance to talk alone until late, when people started to leave. 

Finally he led her to another room, a little apart from the others. “Thank you, Haruhi.” He said softly, taking the brunette into his arms. 

She laughed. “What are you thanking me for? You’re the one who threw this party and made sure everyone would be here to celebrate with us.”

Kaoru looked into her brown eyes and gently kissed her. “But you’re the one that agreed to go out with me back in first year. You’re also the one who said yes tonight and made me the happiest man alive.”

“God you really have been spending too much time with Tamaki.” Haruhi laughed, but kissed him again. “Of course I said yes. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kaoru whispered before capturing her lips again. The grandfather clock in the room struck the hour, twelve loud tolls welcoming in their first day as high school graduates and an engaged couple. 

Kaoru sighed into her mouth, one hand tangled in her hair and the other on the small of her back, holding her close to him. He pulled away so he could look down into her chocolate eyes. The spell was broken, nothing would ever be the same, except for Haruhi. Haruhi would be with him forever. 

He leaned in again, letting his own eyes close after he watched Haruhi’s flutter shut. This was everything he’d ever wanted. He held her tight, happier than he could ever remember being.


End file.
